Feelings
by Chloe Kompton
Summary: An attempt at fluffy ChellDOS smut. Chell doesn't think she loves GLaDOS. GLaDOS proves her wrong. Oneshot.


"You're in love with me."

At that, Chell's head jerked up, and she stared at GLaDOS in shock. The android was looking at her calmly, fingers laced together. The statement hadn't been an accusation. "Wh…what? No, I'm not."

"Is that a fact?" GLaDOS asked, still not sounding accusatory in the slightest. She unlaced her fingers and began to drum on the armrests of her throne, which she'd created around the same time as her android body for "convenience" purposes. "It's not, by the way. Are you being deliberately misleading, or do you honestly not realize?"

What Chell did realize after a moment was that her mouth was hanging open, and hurriedly, she snapped it shut. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not in love with you. I'm not even attracted to you."

The android sighed. She slid off her chair and onto the ground ten feet below—landing nimbly on her feet, of course. Chell stepped backwards, meeting GLaDOS's intense stare and matching it. "Perhaps we should begin with the fact that you are _always_ in my facility. I gave you the choice to leave, but you chose not to. That choice has remained open for the past three months, but you're still here. Why?"

"Stockholm Syndrome," the former test subject replied easily. She was assuming that was it, anyway. It was something she'd put a lot of thought into, and a syndrome beyond her control was the only answer she was even remotely happy with. "That's your only reason?"

"No," GLaDOS said. "I am the only humanoid you have had any contact with for the past three months, not to mention the only one you have had any contact with for the majority of your life. Humans are designed to copulate, you know. It stands to reason that you would feel some desire."

"I can take care of my desire myself, thanks," Chell snapped, narrowing her eyes. It was true that she'd thought about "copulating" with GLaDOS before, but it was more of an "oh-my-god-I'd-rather-fall-into-an-acid-pit-and-die" daydream than an actual fantasy. "And you're not the only one. Wheatley—"

"—was not a humanoid," the android finished. "And I'm well aware that you can take care of yourself. The cameras in your bedroom exist for surveillance purposes, not for decorative ones. However," she added upon seeing Chell's face blush a furious red, "it is nothing to be ashamed of. As previously mentioned, you _are_ only human."

"This—this is ridiculous," Chell sputtered. "You watch me—?"

"Now _that's_ ridiculous," GLaDOS snorted. "As if I don't have better things to do with my time. But it's hard not to _hear_ you. You'd have to be deaf, which I'm clearly not." Chell, who was biting her bottom lip hard enough to make small drops of blood appear, didn't seem to have anything to say to that, and the android sighed. "Look. I just want to help you."

"Oh, _sure_," Chell all but spat. "This is _helping_ somehow. If you really wanted to help, you'd drop it already."

"Describe your feelings towards me," GLaDOS instructed, ignoring the human. "In as vague or as specific terms as you would like."

"Furious."

"That's not what I meant," the android said. "If you truly believe you have Stockholm Syndrome, which you _don't_, by the way, you must have some reasoning behind it." GLaDOS began walking towards the human, who in turn walked backwards, until all of a sudden the empty space was gone and Chell was pressed against a wall. The android placed an arm against the wall to keep her from escaping as she leaned over, her hair tickling the human's ear. In an infuriatingly amused voice, she whispered, "What are your feelings, Chell?"

Chell could feel her face burning now. She tried to duck under GLaDOS's arm, but that only resulted in her own arms suddenly being pinned to her sides. Struggling to break free proved futile, only serving to fuel the smirk that now seemed permanently fused to the android's face. "Let me go."

"No," GLaDOS said. She leaned forward, her lips only a few inches from Chell's own. The human was close enough to feel the simulated air blowing out of the android's mouth. She had the sudden impulse to lean forward, to press her lips against GLaDOS's, but all of a sudden the AI was leaning backwards again and the urge was gone. "Well, yes. I will let you go. But first I want to hear what I asked for." She paused. "Now." Chell made another weak attempt to break free. It wasn't even enough to loosen the android's grip. "This is pathetic. I'm not even holding you that tightly. I could break both your arms with one small squeeze, but I'm choosing not to. I think that act of kindness deserves at least _some_ elaboration on your part, don't you?" As if to illustrate her point, GLaDOS slowly began tightening her grip, stopping only when the human winced in pain.

"Fine! Fine. But you're going to be disappointed."

"Oh, I highly doubt that," the android said, smirk still attached to her face. She loosened her grip just enough for the pain in Chell's arms to stop.

"I don't have feelings for you," the human reiterated, although she was starting to feel less and less sure. "I mean, I do. I like you. You're my friend and I like you more than I've liked anyone else, even if the only other people I really remember liking were personality cores. But I don't have _those_ kinds of feelings, and I'm definitely not in love with you."

"As per usual, you are incorrect," GLaDOS said. "I suppose it's not your fault, though. Humans in general have a tendency not to realize the extent of their own feelings, and you have not had contact with other humans since your early adolescence. That puts you at a disadvantage." She leaned forward again and murmured, "Still, though, isn't it interesting how I know your feelings better than you do?"

Her yellow optics were boring into Chell's skull. She was obviously waiting for the human to take the initiative, but Chell was finding it hard to think. She didn't have _those _kinds of feelings for the AI who'd tried to kill her multiple times and whom she'd once tried to kill just as often. She couldn't possibly.

But she did.

Almost before she knew it, her lips were pressing against GLaDOS's. The android's hands moved to the human's back, pulling her closer, and Chell returned the gesture. She thought she would have been happy kissing the android forever, but after a few seconds, GLaDOS pulled away, smirking at the human. "I'm sorry. I _want_ to assist in your positive mental health, but studies show that it would actually be _un_healthy for you to participate in an act of this nature with a machine you are not in love with. It leads to confused feelings and ultimately depression, and I cannot have that happen to one of _my_ test subjects."

Chell's feelings were already plenty confused, but her thoughts weren't so jumbled that she didn't understand what was going on. "Wait, an act of what nat—_mmph_—"

GLaDOS cut her off with another quick kiss before pulling away again. "I really do think you should reconsider your stance on this topic. All you have to do is admit that I was right. Go on. It's not a difficult thing to admit. After all, you should be used to being wrong by now."

The human's eyes narrowed, and she reached out, trying to pull GLaDOS closer again, but the android restrained her with one hand.

"Unless you truly are not interested," GLaDOS mused. Now that she had a clear victory, she seemed far more comfortable mocking Chell. "In which case I suppose I can return to my work, and you can return to whatever it is you do when you're not losing arguments."

"_Fine_," Chell snarled, glaring at the AI. "You were right."

Before the word had even finished leaving her lips, GLaDOS was pressing against her, forcing her up against the wall and pulling Chell's tank top over her head between kisses. Chell, for her part, had read enough "literature" to know what was going on, and she managed to pull the android's lab coat off, but couldn't divulge her of her dress. Frustrated, she tried to make her problem understood as GLaDOS struggled with unhooking her bra.

"This garment is _ridiculous_," the AI grumbled after a moment, then ordered, "You take it off. And I will remove my dress, since you don't seem to possess the competence to do it yourself."

"You're the one who can't unhook a bra," Chell muttered, but quickly did as she'd been told. The bra fell to the floor, and GLaDOS's dress landed on top of it. The human looked up, then blushed at the unexpected sight of the android's naked white body. She'd thought GLaDOS would at least wear _some_ sort of undergarment.

"What?" the android asked, and was it Chell's imagination, or did she almost sound worried? "Is there something aesthetically displeasing about my appearance? Because if there is, you may apologize for noticing it this instant."

In response, the human reached a hand out and brushed it against one of GLaDOS's pristine breasts. The tip hardened under her touch, and she was all too aware of the similar reaction it caused on her own body. "You can feel that?"

"Of course I can feel that," GLaDOS huffed. "This body was perfectly crafted to be as close to human as possible—minus a few small differences, of course; I wouldn't want to look _too_ much like you. That's almost as ridiculous as me asking if you can feel _this_."

Without warning, both of the android's hands were on Chell's breasts, rubbing and massaging them so that she gasped out loud. She was dimly aware that GLaDOS was using the technique to move her backwards, but she didn't much notice or care until she found herself thrown backwards onto a bed with an android on top of her.

"What's this?" she managed to get out.

"My chair," GLaDOS, whose hands had moved from Chell's chest to fumbling with the button of her jeans, answered. She was sitting on the former test subject's upper thighs, and didn't seem to have the patience or the dexterity to unbutton her jeans. "I see no purpose in this garment either. Why don't you just wear dresses? They are far easier to navigate. And I took off my clothing by myself, so you're responsible for removing this."

Chell sighed, but managed to wriggle her jeans and underwear down to her knees. GLaDOS was able to pull them off from there, and a wicked smile curved the corners of her lips as she tossed them to the floor. "That's much better. Now we can continue."

Then the android was on top of her again, soft breasts pressing against Chell's own, and she was kissing her. The kisses quickly began traveling down the human's body, pausing only briefly to cover her breasts, and stopping just below her belly button.

"What—are you—doing?" Chell asked, gasping for breath. She did know how to take care of her own desires, but it had never been like this before. "Don't stop—"

"I'm afraid you're not holding up your end of the bargain," GLaDOS replied, even as she placed a hand between the human's legs. "Do you remember how I said I could feel? Because you're certainly not acting like it."

Chell's eyes narrowed, and all of a sudden, the android found their position flipped as the human began mimicking her previous actions, kissing her way down GLaDOS's torso and then back up again. By the time she was back to kissing the android's mouth, each had a hand between the other's legs and was rubbing. Chell was pleased to discover that GLaDOS was anatomically correct enough to get moist, because anything too different from herself would have been difficult for her to work with.

Not that having a moaning, gasping android writhing under her wasn't drastically different.

Chell could feel herself getting close, and what was more, she could feel GLaDOS getting close too. Their hips were grinding against the other's hands in unison, and their moans were growing louder. GLaDOS's, Chell's thought, were beautiful; musical in a way her own would never be. And when the android's head fell back and she let out one final moan, Chell's body tensed and she found herself coming too.

Then she collapsed onto the bed next to GLaDOS, her body drained of energy. They clung to each other, panting and, in the case of Chell, drenched in sweat. The android was also drenched in something, but she smelled almost like talcum powder and wasn't disgusting in the slightest.

"I suppose I will be willing to assist with this again in the future," GLaDOS said after a few moments, somehow managing to sound like she was making a noble sacrifice. "For the good of your mental health, of course. And for Science. I'm sure we can make _lots_ of tests out of this particular human behavior."

Chell couldn't help but smirk. "GLaDOS?"

"Yes?" the android asked.

"You're in love with me."


End file.
